epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SoothSaiyaman!/Android 16 vs the Terminator
Guess who's back Back again Smoothie's back Please comment I finally got this battle finished with the help of two SoundCloud rap battle people (which is fine because I'm aiming to get this battle onto SoundCloud anyways), RedKirby101IsHere and Honeycombs96. Today we have The Terminator, eponymous protagonist and antagonist at various times of the Terminator franchise, up against Android 16, the robotic replica of Dr Gero's son whose power was too great to be set free by the good doctor, to see which superpowerful fully artifical android beats time travellers more effectively. I finally got to use that T-800 title card from the unreleased (and totally lost) season 1 finale of FRBoBR, The Punisher vs The Terminator. Yey. It's mildly terrible. This battle is between Android 16 and the Terminator and features a cameo from a CRS rep, who was, in the deleted scene, voiced by Arnold Schwarznegger. The Battle: Terminator: Game on, asshole. Give me your keys, your clothes and your guns. Kill this bot with this beat, my flows and these guns Bodybuild up my bars like the ones Sarah Connor was behind Bait double 8 with less than half his mind And you never came back but I made that iconic Got basic wiring and a GUI barely advanced enough to run Sonic And barely enough fire power to blow up a mountain I'll turn a metal mess to slag - T-1000! Android 16: Analysis: no threat. Even his pecs are synthetic. Burn you and you'll bubble down to engineering apathetic My muscles are metal, crowning mech in an epic But your sagas boil down to one of two plots - pathetic! Dopest brobot when I've got a foe to flow to You'll be back from death through BS so I'm about to kill Son Goku And I'm unique, tie up your plot holes with the Red Ribbon I commanded You were plucked from a production line repurposed for your narrative Terminator: You like watching birds, talk to the hand I'm riding shotgun and still driving it into the metal man Backing monkeys, bald men and twin drama queens Took out Kyle Reese in his twenties and you're only 16! Packing hand cannons, would you like another? You'll turn ash in the path of my attack like you were smashed by your brother Rifling through my grenades to clog up your rayguns But hey, you were explosive - when thrown by Mr Satan Android 16: You got it - that's why I got a Flash from Hell Where your scripts should have been - but stamp your face on and it sells Got twists and turns like 13. You only twist children Got you by the throat and I'll Cyber-dine on your systems Gero made me to destroy, your programming seems a fiction Your personality is so bland, even children be like we can fix it. And now your director’s moved on to big blue stunts Looks like Sergeant Candy just got chewed up. Outro: Who won? Android 16 The Terminator (T-800) what battle next? an imezing rap battle going down in history gonna leave you like gatsby Category:Blog posts